False Planet has Treacherous Treasury
by Shadzninja
Summary: [G1 Headmaster] Brainstorm can feel it, Chromedome and Hardhead's servos around his neck. And the throb of every strike he's taken finally hits his spark.


**Okay, this was posted on DA at almost 3:46 am.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it, and let's say this isn't the only thing that is coming around like this!**

**Transformers G1 Headmaster © Takara, Hasbro, and Sunrise inc.**

* * *

Brainstorm all but wailed as he looked upon the disaster he had caused. All he said was battle was an art, where you should think before you ran out and get killed! He didn't mean to offend Chromedome or Hardhead!

It wasn't rare for Brainstorm to get in a disagreement with his team, Chromedome and/or with Hardhead no less. He just saw things differently. You could ask Highbrow, because he knew things like he did. Brainstorm was an engineer, not a fighter, and Highbrow was more of an archivist or a schooler, also, not a fighter. It was common sense that he would see combat as something to think and rethink.

When he was on the ship _Fortress Maximus_, he practically hoped Chromedome or Hardhead wasn't around the corner. He hadn't had time to buff out the dents they had left in his neck and arms.

But on the planet _Tourin_ with it's barren landscape and the harsh sun that beat down on his refugee team of Arcee, Daniel, and Wheelie, he couldn't help but think of how much he actually regretted saying anything like that to his war laced mind comrades. They were so stuck up with their revenge or their vendetta that he was very tired of all the Chromedome getting up, announcing his own attack plan, Hardhead getting to his pede as well and agree, and Cerebros denying them authorization to go along with anything they just said.

They had wandered into an abandoned cave, not really "abandoned", more like "convenient". And Daniel had grown very bored with sitting in a cool cave with his best friend, his guardian, and Headmaster companion. He had began to throw rocks around and it was convenient as well to see a pale blue metallic toy mouse run by. Daniel had pointed it out and Arcee caught it, giving her hypothesis that if a toy was around, so was an owner. They had spotted a moving object in the distance. They had played marigo-round with a little blue robot, the size of Daniel, and he snatched his toy, taking off into the cave behind them.

"That was our cave..." Daniel said as they toke off into the familiar cave, only to come to the end and realized that the little blue mech had disappeared.

They had wondered for about a minute before Arcee uncovered a secret button hiding behind a rock that must be placed there to protect it from sight. Brainstorm backed everyone up and he had pressed the red button, prepared to take the worst of the blow just incase it happened to be a jinx. He probably wouldn't get hurt very much, he could turn into his original form, that way he'll be safer but his transector would be crispy-metal.

"It's..." Daniel began as they watched the wall retreat and a flight of stairs began to materialize in front of them, "A staircase? Underground?"

Brainstorm had made his way down first, taking off til he was able to spot light and he touched the down from the many flights of stairs, on a metal platform, leading to a traincar to a metal utopia. In the distance, you could see transport vehicles with energon cubes going in out out from a giant glowing tower.

_A Space Bridge._

Brainstorm could only gasp as he watched vehicle after vehicle came from _Serinity _to the (thought to be) barren planet _Tourin_. He stepped ahead of his group and toke a good look, his seeker optics very observant as he toke in how much better this city was then the other.

Well, it was his opinion. From Wheelie and Daniel's expressions, you could say they had thought it could have looked better. But they were younglings, flesh or metal, what did they know? Arcee and Brainstorm knew beauty. They had (probably) been to a lot of cities on Cybertron and this city was no different.

_Beautiful. Giant. Close together. Structurally sound. _Lively.

They had began to talk about the transfer vehicle.

After awhile of questions being asked about why the people of this planet had left energy everywhere or why they had made such a fight if they had it all here, they noticed the inhabitants had popped out around them.

"It's them!" Can one of them in the back, holding a little toy rat while everyone else was taller and had guns.

"It's you!" Arcee cried and tried to step forward even though they were being locked on by hand pistols from not six feet away.

One almost had a spasm as his gun tipped up and down in fear, his finger already half pulling the trigger, "F-follow us! And no sudden movements, or we shoot you through the helms!"

* * *

They had all been moved to a command room, a mech taller then most definitely then Spike if he were here was sitting at a desk with his servos over his face.

"Autobots?" The Orange mech said, "I've heard of Autobots. You must be Autobot warriors."

Brainstorm watched his team be surrounded by those mechs and the supposed leader lowered his arm to the desk.

Brainstorm had zoned out as Wheelie began to talk to the chief. The chief was skeptical and he could see it past the black visor he had. He would take a bit to convince but he knew they could convince the chief. But now he could only think of his team fighting on _Serinity_, past the space bridge. It was hard to think of Chromedome or Hardhead helping win the fight. He could only think of how, maybe, he just wasn't worth it to his team.

Maybe, he wasn't needed anymore. He was the engineer of the battleship _Fortress Maximus _and best friends to the commander Cerebros, the warriors Hardhead and Chromedome, and the intellectual equilibrium Highbrow. Well, now he was pretty sure he _had been _the engineer of the battleship _Fortress Maximus_. A few certain Autobot Targetmasters had taken his spot, they had come in and when they did, everyone looked at them for whatever they made. Half of it blew to pieces! He was the engineer! And he was pretty sure by now, after that fight on _Fortress Maximus_...

He was a friend to his commanding officer Cerebros and his equilibrium Highbrow... And he was probably now enemies to the two nicest (on their off chance) warriors he had know all his life._Chromedome and Hardhead_.

He must have zoned out longer then it seemed, because all of a sudden, the commander of _Tourin _turned to him and demanded how he could trust them at all not to betray them and give up their location to the energon. They offered a "hostage" situation. Members of Brainstorm's group stayed behind while the others left for _Serinity _to warn the Autobots of the sirens they needed to flee at. Arcee stayed back. Wheelie stayed back. Daniel wanted to leave, to adventure or something, but Brainstorm turned out to be the only one to leave.

'_I may probably be replaced,_' Brainstorm thought, '_But I serve under Cerebros, so I will protect them! I am their last hope!_'

* * *

The battle was going horribly. For Autobots and Decepticons. No one was winning and no one was losing. Every now and again, you'd see the occasional casualties to the city wether it be a Decepticon getting thrown into a building or his teammates missing their targets in their _transformation dashes _and struck the building or shattered windows.

Brainstorm knew he couldn't break this fight down in less then four minutes and that scared him. He had to get the word to the Autobots!

_... Cerebros!_

If he got the information to Cerebros, he could order a evacuation. Get all Autobots back on _Battleship Maximus _and take off to _Tourin_where the _Twin Star'_s could split from each other and the population could live in peace!

... Head swaps! That's it...!

* * *

It's late at night... Well, the night _cycle. _In space, you see moons and suns everywhere. But now, he was just plain starring at the ceiling of his quarts. He rolled on his transectors chest and curled into a ball, watched _Battleship Maximus _move smoothly and swiftly in space, trying to get out of Galvatron's warriors scanners.

He ran a servo over his bodies cockpit and teal transformation seams as he lay on his large Transformer body. His body was just sitting there, limp, and his left arm hung over the berths edge, limp as well. He played with his transectors seams for a minute and then he sighed.

He sat up and jumped off his berth, landing smoothly on his pede. He walked to his door and it automatically opened because of his Headmaster code. He walked down the hall quietly to not disturb anyone who actually could recharge this night cycle.

His room was on the far end, not the last room, but third to last. The rooms went; Cerebros quarters, Guest (temporarily Wheelie and Daniel's) quarters, Brainstorm's, Highbrow's, Hardhead's, Chromedome's, and another Guest (Arcee's) room.

He walked a bit in his true form. His true form maybe the size of Carly. And he calmly stared out the small squares of glass on the side of _Fortress Maximus_. Okay, just because it was a battleship and not a luxury ship, that doesn't mean there can't be a window or two. He stopped a minute, and just stared out the glass that separated his third home and utter nothingness.

Brainstorm rested a servo on the glass and leaned on it gently, watching the last few billion stars move past just to be replaced by more stars. It was beautiful, he told himself. The stars were either bright suns or planet that glowed in purity or just simple lights, but it was very hard to imagine that people live on these... specs in the blackness you called space. That is, until you ride a spaceship yourself and travel to the so called stars.

He missed Planet _Masters_ so much! His second home was harsh on them, yes, they had to survive on their own, yes, and they had to advance in technology really fast, yes, but it was home to him. Many friends died in the making of their home on _Masters _but to actually have a building there to bury them was an achievement. He even remembered the time Abel died at the hands of Sixshot on _Masters,_Chromedome had swore vengeance on him and went to mourn Abel with Jack...

It just wasn't Chromedome's luck these centuries...

"Brainstorm...?" He heard a voice whisper behind him and he jumped, spinning around.

Chromedome stood behind him, in his transector, and he was leaning over his tiny form. He toke a quick glance up at Chromedome and he regretted it, a strong emotion bathed in Chromedome's optics.

_Anger._

"Who did this to you?" Chromedome asked in a rough tone and he knelt next to the human-sized Brainstorm.

What? What did he mean - Oh.

He looked himself up and down, catching that on his legs, giant transformer sized digit marks were indented into his leg and thighs.

"Um..." Brainstorm said and looked at his tiny grey and teal servos.

"Who hurt you? I can take them!" Chromedome said and made a fist on his knee, "Was it Apeface? Skullcrusher? Galvatron?! _Sixshot_?!"

"Chromedome." Brainstorm said. It was not a question.

"What?" Chromedome asked.

"You asked me who hurt me. Chromedome... And Hardhead." Brainstorm said and looked down at his pede, which were shifting back and forth.

Chromedome went silent as he looked down at his partners true frame. What was he thinking? Brainstorm wished he was that type of mech that knew their friends so perfectly, that they couldn't hide anything from him.

"I... hurt you?" Chromedome asked softly as he made a sad face under his mask.

"When I made that comment on how fighting was supposed to be brain over brawn, you grabbed at my shoulders but your servos must have slip and gripped my neck, because I felt you crush me," Brainstorm said as he looked to Chromedomes Brown chassis, "Hardhead grabbed right after you. But the worst part is... I don't care."

Chromedome was silent but the stars from outside the large glass from the end of the hall was reflecting off of his blue optics and orange visor, "Brainstorm..."

"If I'm going to be treated such way, fine! I'm a part of this team, it's not like this is anything new! Getting shot at, hit, smacked around is like the battlefield!" For some reason, he was saying this all with a smile, "I'm not sorry for felling so sad about this, but I'm sorry to feel angry... at anyone!"

"Brainstorm, stop..." Chromedome says as he looked a little to the left, fist clenching anew.

"Hey! On _Battleship Maximus_, guess who is the one to invent new things? Me! Well, not lately, someone distracted me from my workshop on the far East hall and I have all my inventions tied down just incase. But apparently, who cares!" Brainstorm still couldn't help saying this with so much emotion, most of it was blocked by that never-ending smile, "After you grabbed my neck... after Hardhead... who cares?! Cerebros is our leader, he loves us all, and Highbrow is my shoulder, he wants to take care of me even if I act like a sparkling, but... I wonder if you care, Chromedo-?"

"Shut UP!" Chromedome said and strikes the floor, making Brainstorm lean on the wall to not fall over, "Just be quiet...!"

Brainstorm felt so much riding on whatever he did next, and he didn't know what to do next. After all the times he's been yelled at, it was never after he just poured his spark out and asked a question on how his partner saw him... now he just... now just...

Something must have shown on his face; he must have been scared, extremely sad, about to leak, or just very broken; because Chromedome's servo that vibrated the floor reached out to him, his optics shifting to a more depressed color of dull deep aqua, in an expression of regret.

"Brainstorm... Wait, please-!" Chromedome said softly before he felt something on his servo.

Brainstorm strikes his servo away and turned his head around to his room, taking off from between Chromedome's knees and slipping passed the gap between the wall and right knee.

"Brainstorm, please! I can explain!" Chromedome cried as he tried to reach for the littlest Headmaster, and missed.

Brainstorm ran to his quarters and he slipped inside with the up most ease, slamming it two times harder. That left Chromedome in the middle of the hallway, a dumbstruck expression never leaving Brainstorm's door.

What they don't know was that Cerebros had been watching them, he had seen it all from the crack of his door, his lights off to make sure they wouldn't see him. He had heard Brainstorm's tiny walk down the hall from his quarters and watched him stop by a large window (large to a Headmaster or human but not a Transformer) and he watched the little body practically drop with his face, the frown very spark-breaking. Then he watched Chromedome come from the West hallways come down the corridor and spotted the tiny Brainstorm. He just stood there, and watched. He just stood and watched Brainstorm, looking him up and down and became furious to see the larger digit mark on his legs, but what turned out to be his throat in his head of his transectors form. He watched it all unfold and he grumbled under his breath when Brainstorm slammed the door on Chromedome.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid...!" Chromedome said softly down the hall, striking his own head softly with every word.

Cerebros blew air from his vents and shut his door on the scene, and he agreed with Chromedome. He probably made it worse then he could have made it without talking to Brainstorm. It couldn't be helped...

Oh wait, yes it could...

* * *

**This is from the Transformers G1 Headmaster from Japan episode "Defence of the False Planet".**

**Link to episode: **

** www. veoh m/ watch .php?v = v20164295t wXYy x6R&amp; quality=1**

**Take out spaces. If it doesn't work, just go to home page and type in "Transformers Headmaster" and go to the second page and find the episode.**


End file.
